Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!?
is the third episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Baron and the Sakura Hurricane and Rose Attacker Lock Vehicles. Plot Kouta starts to gain a reputation in Inves Games by fighting them as Kamen Rider Gaim, when Kaito Kumon reveals he too has a Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed. Synopsis A week has passed since Armored Rider Gaim debuted in the Inves Game and Team Gaim's popularity has since risen along with its rank. Meeting up with Mitsuzane Kureshima as he got out of Heaven's Tree Private High School, Kouta reveals he found his Team Gaim jacket with the intent to rejoin the group. Meeting up with rest of Team Gaim, Kouta reveals to Mai that he quit his jobs to help in Yuya's place. After assuring Mai that it will all work out, Team Gaim begins their performance before Kouta wins an Inves challenge by Team Raid Wild. This turn of events, with Team Gaim now in third place, rattles Kaito before he is contacted by Sid who offers him a means to make things more interesting in the Inves Game. Elsewhere, though he making money in the Inves Games, Kouta finds Akira disappointed with him as she could not accept money he earned from doing something that benefits him instead of the betterment of others. The next day, Kouta continues to ponder his thoughts on his sister's words before he finds himself being criticized by Kaito over his inability to properly use his power. This results in a challenge, with Kaito revealing he obtained his own Sengoku Driver and becomes the knight-like Armored Rider Baron. Intent to show what true power is all about, Baron is about attack when Sid steps in and deems a change of rules is needed while giving the Armored Riders Lock Vehicles so they can settle it in a race. However, the two end up in Helhiem Forest with Baron taking out an Inves and marvels at his new power. Cast * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Students: , , *Fan: *Girls: , Suit actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: *Kamen Rider Baron: Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Pine, Sakura Hurricane **Baron: ***Banana, Rose Attacker *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Pine Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Gaim: ***Sakura Hurricane **Baron: ***Rose Attacker Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34 . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-07 Orange, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *When Kaito transformed into Baron for the first time, Zack screams "Banana!? Bana-Banana!?", followed by Kaito saying "Baron da!", meaning "it's Baron!". This scene was made as a running gag by both Zack and Kaito's actors in various stage shows whenever Yutaka Kobayashi was about to reenact Kaito's transformation scene. *Kazuki Namioka's (Lock Dealer Sid) 35th birthday, falling on August 2nd 2013, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1202429_2163.html DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!?, Certain Kill! Pine Kick!, Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? and Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08891-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 1, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 01.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「衝撃！ライバルがバナナ変身!?」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「衝撃！ライバルがバナナ変身!?」 References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode